Between the lines
by RosalieandAlice
Summary: HIATUS! everything is going great for bella, right up until her relationship turns abusive. the cullens are new in town and have unlikey befriended bella. will she let them in non her horrible secret? what will happen then? R
1. Prolouge

**A/N: soo I had this greaat idea for a story n hopefullly I decide to keep going with itt.. so here goes! Hope ya like it(: **

**~rosalie **

Bella POV

Everything was going great. I had just moved to Forks to live with my dad and I had started school at Forks High. I had made such amazing friends, all my teachers liked me, my classes were easy, and I had the hottest boyfriend at the school. Mike. Everything was perfect. WAS being the key word. The relationship had started out good, until I realized I had no true feelings for him and that it was all just infatuation. I took him aside one day and I told him that I thought we should just be friends, and that I felt I had rushed into a relationship too early. He was nice, so I thought he would take it like a gentleman. I was wrong. After the words left my mouth, his eyes turned black and he gave me a death glare. Then he said the words that still haunt me.

"No. You are mine, and you will be mine forever. Don't you ever try that again."

His mouth was right by my ear and I felt a shiver run down my spine as he lifted his hand. "This'll be our little secret babe." He said as he whipped his hand back and smacked me across the face. I let a scream out in pain. It had hurt a lot. He then grabbed my face and forced me to kiss him. Finally he broke away, and then he left walking down the hall. As soon as he rounded the corner, I slid my back down the wall I was standing against until I reached the floor. I sat there for quite some time, rubbing my cheek where he had struck me, and crying my heart out.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/n: so the prologue was suuper short, and I decided to add chapter one so I didn't leave you with a cliffy just cuz im cooool like that(: lol lovee you guys!**

**~Rosiee**

Bella POV

"Tho thish ih juth thoo good!" Eric said, his mouth full with a roast beef sandwich.

"Eric! Do not talk with your mouth full. Its disgusting, rude, and no one can understand anything you are saying!" Jessica said, sort of yelling at her boyfriend. Eric sighed, chewed, and then swallowed.

"I said this is just so good." He said, repeating what he said before, only this time you were able to understand him. The entire lunch table laughed. Everyone but me. They thought I was just a quiet type of person, which is true, but that's not why I usually didn't get involved in lunchtime conversations. It was because I was worried that if I said something wrong, I would end up paying for it later with Mike. I had been through that before when I accidentally mentioned that I prefer being single. My lunch table consists of me, Angela, Ben, Eric, Jessica, Lauren, Luke, and Mike. Just at that second I saw Mike lift his hand out of the corner of my eye, and I flinched away. He was reaching for his drink, but I though he was going to hit me. Thankfully he didn't, but I saw the look in his eye.

"Woah- Bella are you okay?" Angela asked me. She was usually the one person I would talk too if I said anything at all.

"What? Oh yeah I'm fine, just a little chilly." I said, trying to cover up my flinch. She didn't say anything else, but I knew she didn't believe me. I took a sip of my water and heard my stomach growl. Mike had said I was too fat and he made me skip off on eating breakfast and lunch so I could loose a few pounds. I was only allowed to eat dinner because that was a meal I ate with Charlie and it would be too suspicious. The nights that Charlie was in working though, Mike would come over, and I would starve. Out of no where, I felt a cool breeze behind me. I turned and saw the most gorgeous guy in the world walk in. He had bronze colored hair and shocking golden eyes. He was slightly built, and I couldn't take my eyes off of him. More than half of the female student body couldn't either. I felt Mike nudge me and I obediently looked at him. He looked at me and I could tell I was going to get it later. Even though I knew I was already in trouble, I knew it couldn't hurt to look back at the new kid. I noticed he sat down at a table with four other gorgeous people. There was a gorgeous tall blonde girl holding hands with a huge muscular body-builder type guy with curly brown hair. There was also a short brown haired pixie sitting on the lap of a very tall and lanky, but still muscular, blonde dude. They all looked different, but they were all inhumanly beautiful and had the same striking golden eyes. As I was looking, I noticed the bronze haired guy suddenly look over at me out of no where. He saw me looking and gave me a crooked grin, and he was the only person in the world that could pull off a smile like that. I smiled back, but then regretted it as I put my head down and looked at Mike from the corner of my eye. He didn't notice a thing. Boy was I lucky for that.

Edward POV

When I walked into the cafeteria I noticed a beautiful brunette girl with the most gorgeous soft brown eyes staring at me. I tried to pay no attention though as I walked to the table where the rest of my family was sitting at. It wasn't until I realized I couldn't read her mind did I look over at her. She looked straight at me and I gave her a smile. She smiled back, with the most beautiful smile in the world. Then her face went blank and she bent her head down. I saw her looking at the blonde dude next to her out of the corner of her eye. What was that all about?

Bella POV

I walked into my biology class and sat down at my empty desk. My recent lab partner Mary had moved away which left the entire table to myself. I had left lunch early saying I had to use the restroom but really I was just trying to avoid Mike, and I came here. I sat down at my desk, popped in my earbuds to my ipod, took out a notebook. and started doodling. The next time I looked up I noticed the entire classroom was full. I looked at the clock and realized class was bout to start, so I put away my music and sat there. The bell rang, and Mr. Banner began class.

"Alrighty, today we will be doing a partner activity and-" he was cut off by a knock at the door. He went to go get it and the entire class erupted into talking. He then walked back to the podium followed by the new kid with the bronze colored hair. Most of the girls in the classroom gasped. "Everyone, this is-" he stopped looked down at the sheet of paper he held in his hands then looked back up and continued. "This is Edward Cullen. He is a new student here and I expect you all to be extremely welcoming." Mr. Banner signed the slip then handed it back to Edward. "Edward, you can go sit at the empty table by Bella. Raise your hand please Bella." I slowly raised my hand. Edward looked over, smiled that gorgeous smile of his at me again, and then came to take his seat.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen." He said, as he stuck out his hand. I just looked down at it and stared. "It's a hand. You're supposed to shake it." I looked away from his hand to his face.

"I'm Bella. Isabella Swan." I said. I looked back to the front of the room and out of the corner of my eye I noticed Edward drop his hand. I scooted my chair over as far as it could go to the end of the table. Edward seemed nice, but he was a guy, and from my experience not all guys can be trusted.

Mr. Banner kept talking. He said that we were going to do a partner activity but because Edward just got here and would have no idea what to do we watched a video instead and the activity would be moved to tomorrow. Everyone sighed in relief as the lights were turned off. I just sat there and paid no attention, only thinking about the guy sitting next to me, and I could never like him. One, because Mike would never let me live to see the next day if he found out I liked another guy, and two, because Edward was just too perfect, and no guy like that would ever like me. I'm worthless.

The rest of biology and my next class art went by pretty quickly. It turned out I had Edward's sister Alice in my class and she seemed really nice. Too soon though, the last bell rang, and I sauntered over to my locker to get my books and wait for Mike. Charlie wasn't going to be home tonight and Mike was coming over. I could never guess what he would do to me.

"Hey Bella baby." I heard Mike's tenor voice say from behind me. I slowly turned and forced a smile to my mouth. He kissed me, grabbed my hand, and pulled me outside to my truck. He grabbed the keys from my hand and got into the drivers seat. I slowly walked around to the passenger seat and stepped inside. Mike didn't say anything the whole car ride to my house, so I knew instantly that he was in a bad mood. He pulled into the driveway at my house, then came around and pulled me by my hair out of my seat. He unlocked the house door and threw me on the ground.

"I can't believe you worthless piece of crap! Don't play dumb with me. I saw you staring down Edward Cullen in the cafeteria today." I spit out the name. He then reached down and grabbed me and stood me up against the wall. I turned my head to see him taking off his thick leather belt. He then pulled up my shirt so my bare back was showing and he began to whip the leather against my back. I screamed out in pain everytime I heard the crack and felt the hard leather eat into my skin. My back suddenly felt cool, and overcome by a warm liquid. I looked down on the wooden floor to see my blood dripping down. He didn't stop though. He just kept going at it. Somehow in all the whipping I ended up on the floor with him standing over me.

"Clean this up. Now. Then meet me upstairs." He said. I slowly got up and grabbed the mop and bucket out of the closet and started cleaning up my blood that made a mess all over the floor. I couldn't feel my back, and with every movement a shiver of pain was sent through my body. By the time I had finished cleaning it was 6:30. I slowly walked upstairs to see Mike sitting naked on the chair in my room. He told me to lie down on the bed and then handcuffed my hands to the headboard. I shut my eyes as I felt him tear off my shirt and unclip my bra. To my relief, it was over soon. I was crying from all the torture that he had given me. This had been an extra horrible night, and thankfully it was almost over. Mike grabbed my face and forced his tongue into my mouth as his way of saying he was done and I was his. I bit his tongue though and he yelled out in pain.

"You bitch!" he said. He grabbed my hair and dragged me over to the top of the staircase. He picked me up in his arms, and then threw me down the stairs. As I landed I hurt a huge crack from underneath me. I screamed out in pain, and to my relief it was all over. The last thing I remember was him standing over me as everything went black.

**A/n: oooh (: haha so I said I don't like to leave you guys with a cliffy cuz im just too nice but oh weelll- I just did it. This was a little dark huh? Much more than my usual stories. I usually write happy and romantic things, but I thought I'd write this becuz stuff like this really does happen and I think abuse is terrible and I feel bad for all the poor people that have to go through it. ):annyways- its ur turn now soo please review!**

**~rose **


	3. Chapter 2

Bella POV

The next morning I woke up lying in my bed. I tried sitting up, but I found it was nearly impossible to get up. Finally, after taking 10 deep breaths, I heaved myself up and had to bite my lip to stop me from screaming. I finally made it to a sitting position, and then gradually I stood up, whimpering in pain. My ankle went out from underneath me, but luckily I grabbed onto by bedpost to stop me from falling. I grabbed my toiletries bag and limped to the bathroom and hopped into the shower. As the burning hot water ran over all my cuts I sighed. It hurt so badly, and when I looked down, the entire bottom of the shower was red. I stayed in there for a little bit longer, and then got out and surveyed the damage. I had multiple bruises on my face, but those could be easily cleared up with makeup. My body though was horrid. There were numerous cuts and bruises covering almost every inch of my body. When I breathed in there was sharp pain in my chest, and I instantly knew that some of my ribs might have been broken from the fall down the stairs. I quickly wrapped myself up and then noticed my ankle for the first time. It was bent completely the wrong way, definitely broken. I quickly wrapped that up too, and then I sat in front of the mirror and did my makeup. I heavily applied foundation, and within 10 minutes no more bruises were able to be seen on my face or neck. I applied a light coat of eyeliner and mascara, and then headed back to my room. I grabbed my baggy black sweatpants and threw them on over some black basketball shorts, then pulled on my black boots and tucked in the pants. I grabbed a plain white fitted long sleeve tee and headed downstairs. Luckily Charlie was still asleep so I was able to successfully avoid him. I saw a note on the counter that mike wrote but made it look like I wrote it, and it said "Dad, Mike is borrowing my truck tonight so don't freak out when you don't see it. He's then gonna pick me up in the morning and drive me to school. I sighed, and then grabbed my coat, backpack, and purse, and then headed out the door. I knew Mike really wasn't going to come and get me, so I started walking to school. After 15 minutes of walking in the freezing cold with my hair still wet, I made it to school, just in time for my first class.

Alice POV

"Time for school, time for school, time for school, time for-"

"Alice! Will you please just shut-up?" Edward said as he slowly walked down the stairs.

"Psshh.. you know I can't so stop asking! C'mon lets go!" I said as I walked toward the garage door. Before I made it though I gasped as the strange uncomfortable blackness overcame me and I knew I was having a vision.

_I was standing there in the hallway. Bella Swan and her boyfriend Mike Newton were just around the corner, but they didn't know I was listening in. It sounded bad, so I texted Emmett and Jasper from my phone and within seconds they were there listening too._

"_Bella! Don't you dare try walking away from me ever again as I'm talking to you!"_

"_S-sorry Mike, I didn't mean too." Bella stumbled out._

"_Sure you didn't bitch." Then the three of us heard a slap noise. Mike had hit her. I decided that was enough and it was time to interfere so I sent Jasper and Emmett out to be intimidating. _

"_I suggest you don't try that again squirt." Emmett said. He was standing directly behind Mike with his arms crossed, towering over him. Jasper stood to the side of Emmett, giving Mike a death glare. Mike spun around and gasped. He was afraid for a second before he regained his composure._

"_Oh yeah, well what are you gonna do about it?"_

"_I don't think it would be wise of you to mess with us Mike." Jasper said. "It's two against one. Give up." At that second I decided to come into view. I stood on the other side of Emmett._

"_Bella." I said. She looked over at me, terror in her eyes. "We're here to help you. Come here please." I flashed her a soft and kind smile and she slowly stepped away from Mike and then collapsed into my arms on the verge of tears. "It's okay Bella, It's all over now. I promise."_

"Alice? What did you see?" Edward asked from behind me. I knew this would anger him so I quickly started singing 'I'm a Barbie Girl" in my head.

"Oohhh nothing..," I said, avoiding any and all conversation for the whole car ride. We got to school and I set out to find Bella.

Bella POV

"Hey, Bella?" I heard a high soprano voice say from behind me. I turned to see Alice Cullen standing there with a smile.

"Oh. Hi Alice." I said.

"Um, I was just wondering if you were okay?"

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Oh well, first you seemed extremely sad and you look like you are about to cry. I also noticed you limping. I was just wondering what happened and if you are okay?"

"Oh, well thanks you but I'm fine." I said with a smile, and then I let in a huge breath. Big mistake. I cried out in pain, but then stopped myself and smiled again. Something about the look on Alice's face told me she knew I was lying but she just shrugged.

"Okay, well if you need anything, I'm here."

"Thanks." I said. Then I turned around and walked away from her. That was really weird. It was almost like she knew about my little secret. At the same time though, it felt nice because it seemed like she actually cared, and it felt nice to be cared about. The entire morning went by in a blur and before I knew it, it was biology class.

"Okay everyone, today we will be doing the partner project." Mr. Banner said, and then he went on the explain everything, but I didn't listen. After a few minutes I noticed everyone began excitedly talking and I slowly turned to Edward. We just sat there and looked at each other for a few minutes before he finally spoke, his velvet voice strained.

"Okay, so we have to take our pulse for a minute. Do you want to go first or do you want me to?"

"Um, You can." He grabbed his wrist, found his pulse, and nodded for me to tell him when to start. "Now" I said. I counted out a minute and then told him to stop. He grabbed the pen and wrote down in the chart for student one. He wrote down 72. We did the same thing for me, and I was careful not to lift up my shirt too far just to make sure no bruises were seen. He looked like he did see a bruise though, and he looked almost sick at the sight of it. After a minute was up I wrote down 88. Mr. Banner then said that we were able to go out into the hallway for the exercise part. When he said that my heart almost stopped. Exercise? Edward stood up and I followed him out into the hall. He started running up and down the stairs and then did jumping jacks for the five minutes of exercise we were supposed to do. When he was done we took his pulse rate again. It was 130, Completely normal.

"Okay Bella. You're turn." Edward said. I walked up to the front of the stairs and looked down. "Um, are you okay?" I looked back up at Edward with tears in my eyes and shook my head no.

"I'm not really feeling too well."

"Oh, okay, well we can just make something up." He said, and then he wrote down 145. I gave him a grateful smile. At that second though, Eric came running down the stairs and slammed into me. I fell to the floor with a hiss of pain escaping my lips.

"Bella!" both Edward and Eris said at the same time. Edward grabbed my hand and helped me stand up.

"Oh my God Bella I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Eric said, looking worried.

"Don't worry I'm fine, just surprised." I lied. My ankle had really twisted again as I fell on top of it and I felt a couple of cuts reopen. It took all the energy in the world to stop me from crying. Thankfully the bell rang and I picked up by bag and ran to the girls' bathroom. I was in there crying when I heard a knock on the door.

"Bella? It's me. Come out here now." It was Mike. I took a deep breath, wiped away the tears, and then stepped out into the hallway. He grabbed my hand, and gave me a quick soft kiss. "Eric told me what happened. Are you okay?" he asked in a soft and gentle voice. It was almost like he was back to the old Mike as he wrapped me in his arms.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said as I started crying again, this time very silently. This was how it was supposed to be, him caring for me and taking away the pain rather than causing it. It lasted too short though because as soon as I spoke he reached down and grabbed my butt. I jerked myself out of his arms, gave him a glare, and then turned to walk away. Before I could though he grabbed my hand.

"Bella! Don't you dare try walking away from me ever again as I'm talking to you!"

"S-sorry Mike, I didn't mean too." I stumbled out, suddenly afraid.

"Sure you didn't bitch." He said. Then he raised up his hand, and slapped me hard across the face. Everything was blurry for a second, and when my sight came back I saw a huge dude standing behind Mike with his arms crossed. I realized it was Emmett Cullen, and Jasper stood right next to him, giving Mike a death glare.

"I suggest you don't try that again squirt." Emmett said.

"Oh yeah, well what are you gonna do about it?" said Mike.

"I don't think it would be wise of you to mess with us Mike." Jasper said. "It's two against one. Give up." At that second, Alice skipped from behind the corner and stood on the other side of Emmett.

"Bella." She softly said. I looked over at her, afraid of all the guys, but feeling safer in her presence. "We're here to help you. Come here please." she gave me a soft and kind smile. I looked over at Mike. He was giving me a look that said '_If you go to her I'll kill you_'. As a silent tear slid down my cheek I limped the five steps to Alice, and then fell into her arms. "It's okay Bella, It's all over now. I promise."

**A/n: oookay(: how was thaaat? (: hahaa happppy ending. But its not over. Theres still a lot more to come(:**

**~rose**


	4. Chapter 3

Alice POV

"_Bella." I said. She looked over at me, terror in her eyes. "We're here to help you. Come here please." I flashed her a soft and kind smile and she slowly stepped away from Mike and then collapsed into my arms on the verge of tears. "It's okay Bella, It's all over now. I promise."_

"Bella!" Mike said in shock. I felt Bella quiver in my arms when he said her name. I looked at Mike and gave him a gorgeous, yet evil smile. I then scooped Bella up in my arms.

"Do whatever you want with him." I said to Emmett and Jasper. "Don't kill him of course, but make sure he doesn't come back." I then walked outside to the parking lot and gently put Bella in the backseat. The last period of the day was still going on, so I sat there waiting, stoking Bella's hair as she cried into my lap, eventually falling asleep. Finally the last bell rang and Edward was there a second later, as I knew he would be. He had been able to hear all of our thoughts when we had rescued Bella. He hopped in the driver's seat and then drove off. I sent a text to everyone else, saying there was an emergency and they would have to run. I knew Emmett and Jasper wouldn't care, but Rose would have a fit because she was wearing her new heels. As soon as she found out why though I'm sure she would be okay with it. I then sent a text to Carlisle, who was thankfully home and off shift today. As we pulled into the driveway, he was ready.

Bella POV

I woke up to a soft beeping sound. _Oh please, not a hospital, anything but a hospital. _I thought. When I opened my eyes though, I wasn't in a hospital, but in a brightly painted room with floor to ceiling windows covering one wall that looked out to a gorgeous forest. There was plush off-white carper on the floor and the walls were a sunny yellow. I immediately felt calmer with the cheery environment. As I turned over in the bed to look out the window, I heard the door open behind me. I sat up as quick as I could to see who it was and instantly regretted it. I felt a huge stab of pain come from my stomach, and when I tried to take a few deep breaths to calm myself, I hurt myself even more from my broken rib. I looked up and saw Alice standing there looking down at me with a sad smile.

"How are you?" She asked.

"Um, I'm okay." I said. "Uh Alice? Where am I?" I asked and she smiled again.

"My house. Edward and I took you hear to let our dad look at you. He's a doctor." When she mentioned doctor my heart started racing, and you could hear the beeping excelerate. Alice laughed, a laugh sounding like chimes.

"Don't worry Bella. It's okay. You're okay now." She sat down and we continued talking, and after a little bit Edward came in followed by a tall blonde haired man.

"Hello Bella. I'm Dr. Cullen, but please I encourage you to call me Carlisle." He said. I gave him a small smile. "Well Bella, it seems you have four broken ribs, a sprained wrist, a broken ankle, and multiple cuts and bruises covering almost every square inch of your body. I can also tell from your x-rays that you have broken other bones multiple times, and looking at your medical records I see that you never got any medical attention. You are also extremely thin and pale from lack of food." He stopped and sighed. "You are going to recover soon enough, but that's not what I'm worried about. I would like you to tell me how this happened." He looked at me, and so did Edward and Alice. On all of their faces there were looks of wonder, confusion, and sadness, but Edward also had a look of anger.

"Um, I uh, I fell." I stammered out. I don't know why I said that cause Alice had probably already told them about Mike, and from the injuries I had It was highly likely that a fall couldn't cause all of these. Carlisle sighed.

"Bella, we all know that is not the truth. It's okay though, we are all here to help. We won't let anything happen to you." This time I sighed, lied my head back against my pillow, and closed my eyes.

"He did it." I said.

"Who Bella?" Carlisle asked. I opened my eyes and looked straight at Edward.

"Mike." I stumbled out. "He's been my boyfriend for a little over a year, and about a month into our relationship I tried to breakup with him and that was when it started. He hit me, punched me, threw me, starved me, and did many things a lot worse." As I spoke I felt a silent tear slide down my cheek.

"Bella," Carlisle started, and then stopped. He took a deep breath and then started again. "As I was examining you, I noticed several bruises in the shapes of handprints, especially on your inner thighs. I know this is hard, but did Mike ever sexually abuse you?" I began crying even harder, and then I nodded. Edward's eyes went pitch black and he stormed out of the room. Carlisle started talking again, but I focused my eyes on the door where Edward had left.

"I know you father, Charlie. Do you want me to call him and have him come over here?" Carlisle asked, finishing a long monologue that I heard nothing of.

"Um, no. He's out of town and will be until next Friday." I said.

"Okay, well I'll have Alice call him and tell him you are here spending the week just incase he calls at your house when you are not there. Then when he gets back we can tell him." I nodded and Carlisle gave me a sad smile. He walked out of the room. Alice then stood up.

"Oh Bella!" she cried as she threw her arms around me. I winced in pain. "Oops. Sorry. I'll just let you sleep." She said as she slowly walked out of the room. I sighed, turned back towards the window and smiled. Maybe things would be better now. With one last tear, I closed my eyes, and drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/n: heey guys!(: soo ive realized this story isnt getting too many reviews): soo sad face. Usually authors o here don't write if they get hardly any reviews but im addicted to this story so im still gonna write(: hahaa. I do wish tho that if you read this then you review. Even if its bad I still like it cuz im getting an opinon(: haha plus I like this cuz mike is the bad guy n I just brokeup with a guy named mike who was a jerk soo I like that mike in this story is the bad guy n everyone hates him(: hahaha... welll heres to the storygoing..**

Edward POV

When Bella told us her story, I ran out the door and out into the woods. I kept running until I had no idea where I was, and then I stopped and sat down. I had a feeling that Mike was doing this to her, and now it was confirmed. How dare he! How could he do something so cruel to such a sweet, innocent, beautiful girl? People like that don't deserve to live. I should go and kill him. I stood up, and got a text from Alice.

_Edward, I know what you are thinking, and the outcome is not good. Don't do this. Please come home so we can all talk together. We need to decide what to do, something other than killing him. Come home please. Now._

I sighed, and ran back to the house following my own scent. I stopped on the way with the smell of mountain lion because Bella was my singer, and now she would always be there in the house, so I need to be extra careful. I finally made it back to the house. Alice ran up to me as I entered through the door and gave me a knowing look. I shrugged, and she led me to the dining room where everyone else was sitting. Carlisle was at the head, with me and Esme on either side of him. Alice sat next to me, with Jasper on her other side. Next to Esme was Rosalie, and then Emmett.

"So" Carlisle started. He began telling everyone Bella's story but I zoned out, hearing it all before and not wishing to hear it again. Instead, I scanned everyone's minds.

_Oh, that poor girl! This boy must be evil. _Thought Esme.

_True Story, I was there. _Alice.

_Duuuuudee.. we should rip this dude to shreds and then force Bella and Edward to get married. Hahaa sweeeeet. _Oh Emmett...

_I cannot believe this guy. Woah! Rose calm down! _Thought jasper. I looked over at Rose. She was fuming. I swear smoke could be coming out of her ears. I tuned into her thoughts, a little bit afraid.

_No no no no no no!__I cannot believe someone else so close to my family now, went through what I did. I swear Mike is going to pay. If Bella can't kill him like I did to Royce, then I'll just do it for her. I've already killed 7 humans, 8 won't hurt too much. Besides, he deserves it that dirt little... _I stopped, not wanting to hear the rest, but I knew that I would love to go do the little task along with her.

"And so now she is here and safe, but he is still out there. We have to figure out what to do."

"Kill him." Whispered Rose. Then she stood up and screamed "Kill him!"

"Babe!" Emmett shushed her. "Calm down its okay."

"No! No it is by far not okay! People like that do not deserve to live! We should go right now, in the middle of the night and kill him. No one will know."

"Rose, please." Esme softly said, and then she looked at Carlisle. Carlisle sighed then looked at Rose and calmly spoke.

"Rose, please calm down. I know you are mad but we do not want to wake Bella." When he said this we all stopped and listen to the sound of a steady heartbeat from upstairs. Good. She was still asleep. Carlisle began again. "Besides violence is never the answer."

"It is in this case." Rose said with a growl.

"Rose. Enough. I don't want to hear that kind of talk. Can you please either calm down or leave the room." We all looked at Rose. She took unnecessary breaths to calm herself, and with Jasper's help she finally was calm again.

"So, does anyone know anywhere where Mike could be?"

"Um, yes and no." Alice said. "I told Emmett and Jasper to take care of him.

"Jasper? Emmett?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, Emmett and I sot of talked to him for a bit, I used my power to sort of calm him down and make him a bit kinder. It seemed to work and he seemed like a harmless guy by the time we were done with him and we just let him go home. I'm keeping tabs on him though. I'm keeping an extra eye on his emotions. Right now they look fine.

"Okay, well I guess that is the best we can do for now. If anyone has anymore ideas please come and tell me. I'll either be in my office or in Bella's room monitoring her." With that, Carlisle stood up and walked away. Esme went off into the kitchen, Rose and Emmett to their bedroom, Alice and Jasper the same. I, however, stood up and went into the room Bella was sleeping in. I sat on the soft off-white couch next to the bed, and just sat there and watched her sleep. I don't know why, but it was fascinating to me. Occasionally Carlisle would come in to check on her, but he would then leave and I would be alone again. I sighed as I stared at Bella's face.

Her face was heart shaped, her complexion pale, and her luscious brown hair framed her face perfectly. I imagined her beautiful soft brown eyes looking back at me, and I instantly thought about how much I loved her.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/n: heeeey guyss! Soo im soo srrry I havent writtnen in a while! Hahahaa forgive mee(: welll here is the next chapter! **

**~rose**

Bella POV

"Very good Bella! Careful now don't push it." Carlisle spoke softly to me. It had been 5 days since the incident, and today I really wanted to get out of bed and walk around. I had walked out into the living room where everyone else was. I was happy to be moving around, and I was thankful that my guest bedroom was on the first floor. Everyone smiled as I came into view and I smiled back. I had gotten to know these people in the short time I was here and I felt like they really cared about me. I smiled even bigger as I took one last step, and then slowly sat down on the couch next to Edward. He smiled right back at me. Walking had hurt because of my broken ankle, and I walked with a limp because I refused to use the crutches, but the feeling was amazing.

"Are you feeling better Bella?" I heard a sweet motherly voice say from behind me. I turned to see Esme standing there in the doorway of the kitchen. I nodded and she smiled. "Can I get you anything? Tomato soup maybe?"

"Oh Esme that would be amazing. Thanks!" I said. She smiled again and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Well Bella, you are recovering remarkably. At this rate, you will be better in no time." Carlisle said with a smile. I smiled back as he left, probably going to his office. That left me, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett.

"Sooooo... Do you wanna watch a movie?" Alice asked.

"Sure I said." Rose hopped up and read out some titles of movies they had. There were a million of them. Everyone looked at me to decide. I blushed and just picked a random one. "Um, Valentine's Day." I said. She nodded and put in the disk just as Esme came out with my soup. She set it on a TV tray in front of me with a small glass of water. I smiled. "Thank you so much Esme."

"Oh no problem Hun." She said smiled back. She walked away and I took a spoonful of soup. I shivered because the heat of the soup told me that I was a bit chilly. Edward grabbed the blanket lying on the back of the couch and delicately draped it over me. I smiled my thanks at him, and we all tuned in to the movie. As everyone else watched, I barely paid attention as I drank my soup and studied them. I first watched Alice. She was so cheerful it made me want to smile. Her short spiky hair stuck out in every direction and that added to her quirky personality. She had so much energy for someone so small, and I knew that we were on the way to becoming fast, and maybe best, friends. I then looked at Jasper who had Alice leaning against his chest. He always looked pained for some reason, but he was nice and I could tell he was protective of his entire family, and maybe even me because he was there in the hallway. The way he looked at Mike still sent a shiver down my spine, but I was still thankful to him. Emmett was just... Emmett. There really was no other way to describe him. He was huge and looked like a body-builder, but he had the mind of a 5 year old. He wasn't stupid, but he loved to have fun and his laugh made everyone else in the room laugh with him. Rosalie was sitting close to him, with her feet on his lap. Her long golden hair was in a beautiful curl, and went down to her waist. She was extremely protective of me, and whenever I hissed in pain she scowled. Alice had told me that Rose had gone through something similar to what I had been through, and my heart broke for her. It was nice though to have someone who understood me exactly, and I was grateful for her help in some of my hygenial needs. I saved Edward for last, and I studied him the longest. I loved the way his oddly-colored bronze hair looked amazing on him when it would look odd on any other person. His eyes were like liquid topaz gold and I melted at the sight of them. His teeth were perfect, and when he smiled I lost all my thoughts for about 5 minutes. I was always amazed when he would throw his head back and laugh a beautiful sound, mostly because he was the most gorgeous man I had even laid eyes on. And his smell- oh it was the most amazing scent in the world, and whenever I was close to him I would take a whiff because I didn't know when the next time I would be so close to him I could smell him would be. His soft voice was like velvet and it made me fall in love with him even more every time he spoke. I stopped. Love? That's crazy- I barely knew the guy! But everything about him drew me in. I was definitely falling for him, and I was falling hard. I was broken out of my thoughts when I heard the high, shrill ring of the telephone.

"Hello?" Edward spoke into the receiver. He had jumped up to grab it almost as soon as it rang. "Um, sure." He said, walking over to me and handing me the phone. I took it cautiously and held it up to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Bella!" Charlie spoke on the other end of the line. "Are you okay?"

"Um, yeah why?" I asked.

"Well, Alice called me to tell me you were there and yesterday I got a message from Carlisle saying that as soon as I got home I had to come over. I just thought something happened."

"Well, about that Dad- something actually did." I said. There was a pause before he began talking with a more frantic sound to his voice.

"What happened? Did you get hurt? Who did it to you if it was someone? Tell me and I'll kill them."

"DAD!" I said, almost shouting as I stopped him. "Look everything is fine now. I just have something to tell you and it's too long of a story to explain now, so just come over here when you can okay?"

"Alright. Well- I'm on my way."

"Kay. See you in a bit." I said, and a second later I heard him disconnect. I handed the phone back to Edward. "Charlie will be here soon." I said in a soft whisper. I was dreading what was coming next. I knew that the hardest part of this would be telling Charlie. I mean- he's my dad. How many girls have to go up to their dads and tell them they were abused and raped? Not many- but I had to.

"Don't worry Bella it'll be okay." Edward said, reassuring me. He reached up to tuck a stray hair that had fallen in my face behind my ear, and I flinched at his touch. I felt bad when he dropped his hand and took a step away. I knew that Edward would never hurt me in a million years, but he was still a guy, and I was pretty sure this male thing was something I would have to deal with for the rest of my life because of Mike.

"Sorry." Edward said. I shook my head.

"No, don't be, it's just, well, hard. I do trust you though, just my body doesn't." I said. Edward nodded and smiled.

"I'll go tell Carlisle." He said as he almost flew up the stairs. He was back inn under a minute with Carlisle at his heels. Everyone else left besides Edward and Carlisle. I didn't want a big audience because it would make it harder to say, so I chose Edward to stay because I knew he would make me more comfortable, and of course Carlisle because he was my doctor. When Charlie knocked on the door, I was sitting on the couch with my feet up, and Edward was in the chair next to me. Carlisle answered the door and Charlie came flying in. "Bella- what happened to you?" he said looking at the state I was in. The blanket I still had draped over me was just over my legs now, and Charlie could only see the damage done to my upper body, but it was enough. I looked at Edward who gave me a reassuring nod before I began.

"Dad, sit down." I said. He squeezed himself into the little room there was on my couch, and I had to pull my legs up a bit, which hurt a little. Carlisle sat in the chair next to Edward and I was thankful that I had only the three of them instead of the entire family. I took another breath.

"Well, about a year ago, I tried to break up with Mike, but, but he wouldn't let me." I stopped, looking up from my hands into my father's face, which showed no emotion. I looked back down at my hands and continued. "He hit me, practically every night. His beatings got so bad that I even broke a few bones. A few months ago he broke all the barriers. He raped me, and it was horrible." I stopped again to look up and I saw that Charlie's face was now a bright red. He looked like he wanted to kill someone. Finally he calmed down a bit, and he looked at Carlisle.

"How bad is she?" he asked, his voice rough.

"Well," Carlisle spoke, "She has a broken ankle, a sprained wrist, four broken ribs, and multiple cuts and bruises covering her body. Most of those have already healed or are on their way to healing though so we just have to focus on strengthening her bones. From her x-rays, I was able to tell that numerous other bones were broken and she received no medical attention. Thankfully though, those bones healed back correctly. She is also very skinny from lack of food due to Mike not letting her eat her three meals a day, but this is an easy problem to fix. Physically she will be fine. The mental part is what I'm worried about, and that is going to be the hard part, and she needs our help to let her know that she is okay and that no one will hurt her like that again." The whole time Carlisle talked, Charlie nodded. He looked like he was in a daze. Finally, he shook out of it and he looked at me.

"Bella honey- why didn't you tell me?" he asked. I felt a tear fall down my cheek and I only then realized I was crying.

"I couldn't. He said he would kill me if I told." I said. Charlie looked extremely angered by this.

"Where is Mike now?" he asked, looking back towards Carlisle.

"Well, actually he is at home thinking nothing happened. We didn't know quite what to do and we didn't want to proceed without you because you are her father. We were going to leave that up to you." Charlie nodded again and then jumped up off the couch.

"Dad- where are you going?" I asked. Charlie was just about to walk out the door when he stopped, and looked back at me, his face pained.

"Well Bells- I'm going to go arrest that idiot."

Charlie

I almost ran out of the Cullen house, and jumped into my car, flipping on the radio.

"Joe, Dan, meet me at 1475 Lester Lane. It's the Newton's house." I said into my radio. I heard static before hearing a voice.

"Sure thing Charlie." Dan said. That was one thing I liked about him- he just listened without asking questions. Joe however was more curious.

"What happened?" he asked. He was surprised when I said to go to the Newton's house because they had lived in Forks for forever, and we all knew that they are a good family. At least all of them but Mike.

"Well Joe, I want to arrest the 18- year old, Mike."

"Why?" Dan asked this time. I sighed.

"Because that idiot raped my daughter." I grumbled, stepping down on my gas pedal. On the radio there was silence. Finally Joe spoke up.

"Is Bella okay?"

"Yeah she's fine- but Mike isn't. Just hurry up and get there soon because if you guys aren't there by the time I get there then I swear I'm going to rip that kid's throat out." I said. I got no answer and I took that as them hurrying because they know I'm usually not a violent person. By the time I pulled up to the house, both Joe and Dan were standing against their cruisers. I hopped out of my car, and ran to the door, slamming my fist against the doorbell. Rachelle Newton answered with a surprised look on her face at my urgency.

"Charlie?" she asked as she took in Joe and Dan standing behind me. "What's going on?"

"Hey Rachelle. Can we come in? We need to talk to Mike." Was all I said. She nodded as she opened the door and led us into the living room. Bob Newton was sitting there on a recliner with a book. He, like his wife, looked surprised to see us.

"Can we help you Charlie?" he asked. Rachelle answered for me in a small voice.

"They want to talk to Mike." She said. They shared a long look before Bob called up the stairs.

"Mike?" he yelled. We waited 5 minutes before we heard him walking down the stairs. He took a step into the living room and immediately paused when he saw the three policemen in his house. He probably wouldn't have been so afraid, but the look on my face probably gave away why we were here.

"Shit." He said in a small whisper.

"Shit is right you dirty little scumbag!" I said. Bob stood up at my words of anger directed to his son.

"Charlie! What is this all about?" He asked his voice low and even. He obviously didn't like me yelling at Mike, but he had no idea why I was. I turned to him.

"Your son was dating my daughter, you know?" I said. He nodded and I continued. "Well, he beat her repeatedly, and even went as low as to rape her! I'm here to arrest your son to lock him up for the rest of his life." I said. There was a pause. Rachelle looked up at Mike, tears forming in her eyes. Bob looked like he was about to go into shock. He quickly regained his composure and looked at his son.

"Mike- is this true?" he said, with what sounded like hate for his own son seeping through his voice. Mike help his father's eyes for awhile before he looked down and nodded, tears starting to fall from his face. Rachelle gasped and ran into her husband's arms. The whole time I was glaring at Mike. Finally I looked away, and back at Bob.

"Bob, Rachelle, I'm sorry but I am now going to arrest your son. I hate to do this because you guys are good friends of mine, but what he did is sick and inexcusable." Rachelle cried even more at my words, and Bob just glared at Mike.

"Son? Please. A guy like him is no son of mine." He said his voice thick with anger. He then turned to me. "I am sorry for what he did though to Bella, Charlie. I thought we raised him way better than this."

"It's okay, I don't hold you guys to it. You had no idea." I said. I then turned to Mike who was still glancing at the floor. "Mike, you are coming with me." I said. Mike slowly looked up from the floor to me, his face filled with fury.

"Bella was a good little slut." He said, with an evil smile spreading across his lips. With those words he ran from the room, and out the door. Rachelle screamed and Joe, Dan, and I quickly followed. Dan, being younger than Joe and I, outran us, and he quickly had Mike pinned to the ground. I reached down and handcuffed him, and then shoved him into the back of my car.

"You dirty little idiot." I muttered as I shoved him in. "Take a good look because I will guarantee than you will never se daylight again." I said slamming the door shut. I locked it, and sighed in relief. Finally. Now hopefully this nightmare can end.

**A/n:OMGGGG! So idk bout you guys but I loved this chapter! I love the action in Charlie's POV(: now whaat do yu think? Worth the wait?(:**

**~rosalie**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/n: sorrrry I havent written in forever guys! But oh welll cuz im bac now(: soo read n review please! ilyy**

**~rosie**

Bella POV

"Bella are you almost ready?" Alice said softly behind me. I turned away from the mirror and nodded. Today was Mike's trial. I, being the victim, f course had to go, but I was so scared of being in the same room as Mike. Alice gave me a small smile and led me out to the car where everyone else was. After about an hour, we were at the courthouse in Port Angeles where my dad was taking with other police officers. I was sitting at one of the two front tables with Edward and my lawyer that Carlisle had helped me get. The rest of the Cullens were sitting right behind us and even though I was nervous, they all gave me some comfort.

"It's okay Bella, everything will be fine." Edward said as he grasped my hand under the table.

"But what if he's not found guilty?"

"Bella, the evidence is overwhelming. There is no possible way that he could be found innocent." He said, squeezing my hand. I smiled and laid my head into his neck.

"This whole court meeting thing is crap! I don't know why I'm being put on trial I didn't do anything!" Mike's voice rang out. We all turned to see Mike being led into the courtroom. His officers led him to his table and sat him down. Mike was quiet though as soon as his eyes found me. He was sitting when he opened his mouth the next time. "Why, hello there Bella." He said giving me a little wave. I shuddered and turned away from him to face Edward. Soon, everyone became quieter and Charlie came and sat between me and my lawyer. The court justice came in.

"All rise for Judge Williams." He said. Everyone stood up as the judge walked in. She had short, curly red hair and a circular face. She seemed really nice.

"Please, you may be seated." She said in a soft voice. "Defendant, you may begin." She said. My lawyer nodded and stood. **(now... I don't really know how A court goes soo don't be mad if I do anything wrong...)**

"The court calls to the stand Miss Isabella Marie Swan." He said. Edward gave my hand one more squeeze and then I stood and swore in.

"Isabella Swan- do you swear to tell the truth and only the truth?" The court Justice said.

"I do." I replied. He nodded, and I sat down.

"So, Isabella. Is it true that you were in a relationship with Mr. Michael Luke Newton?" my lawyer began.

"Yes."

"And how long were you two dating?"

"About a year and a half."

"I see. Now, can you tell me about said relationship?"

"Well, it began fine. But about a month into it, I realized that I didn't have true feelings for him, so I tried to break up with him. He hit me though, and wouldn't let me go. The abuse went on for a few months before he began sexually abusing me as well. He wouldn't let me eat properly, he would constantly hurt me to where I had many bones broken, and he threatened that if I ever told anyone he would kill me."

"And so how did you end up letting the truth come out if he gave you this threat?"

"Well, he hit me in the hallway at school one time, when he thought everyone else was in class. My friend though wasn't and she and two of her brothers saw what Mike did to me and they got me out of there and brought me to their father who is a doctor."

"And who are these said friends?"

"Alice and Emmett Cullen, Jasper Hale, and then Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

"Thank you Bella, that is all I need to know of for now." My lawyer said. I nodded and sat back down next to Edward where my hand again slipped into his. "The court calls Miss Mary Alice Brandon Cullen to the stand." He said. Alice, smiling, stood and skipped to the stand where she too swore in before the questioning began.

"Miss Cullen, you witnessed Mr. Newton abusing Miss Swan?"

"Yes."

"And can you tell me what happened?"

"Well, I had noticed before how Bella was cautious of Mike, so I heard them talking around the corner where I was at my locker, and I couldn't help but listen in. It sounded really bad, so I texted Emmett and Jasper just in case anything happened. As we were listening, we heard him hit her. We decided to step in and we got Bella and brought her to my dad."

"And then what happened?"

"Bella told her what Mike had done to her. It was easy to believe because of her injuries."

"And what were said injuries?"

"I'm not sure exactly, but I know they were bad and there was a lot of them."

"Thank you. Now, the court calls Dr. Carlisle Christopher Cullen to the stand." He said. Carlisle switched with Alice, and when everything was settled more questioning began. "Now, Doctor, can you tell the court of Bella's injuries?"

"When Isabella came to me for the first time and I examined her, she had a broken ankle, four broken ribs, a sprained wrist, multiple cuts and bruises covering practically every inch of her body, and I was also able to tell from her x-rays, that she had broken numerous other bones and received no medical attention."

"I see. And you believed her every word,"

"Yes I did. It was easy to tell from her injuries that she had in deed been physically abused."

"And what about the sexual abuse?"

"Well, there were numerous bruises in the shape of handprints on her inner thighs."

"And is there any photo evidence of said injuries?"

"Yes, here, this is a photo disc." Carlisle said handing the lawyer a flashdrive. Then, on a big screen, there were at least 30 pictures of me with my injuries, confirming everything Carlisle said. The whole audience gasped at the photos, including the judge and the entire jury.

"Thank you Doctor." My lawyer said. Carlisle nodded and sat down. "Now the court calls to the stand Officer Charlie Robert Swan." Charlie stood up from beside me and took his place at the stand.

"Now, Chief Swan, is it true that you were the one who arrested Mr. Newton?"

"Yeah."

"And can you tell the court about the arrest."

"Well, as soon as I found out about what Mike had done to my daughter, I immediately called in two backup officers and the three of us went to the Newton house."

"And what happened there?"

"I talked to his parents and they called him down. As soon as he saw the officers he became nervous, confirming his actions. I said to his parents what he had done and when they asked him if my words were true Mike nodded. I then said that I was going to arrest him and he ran. The other officers and I quickly caught up with him, and we put him in my cruiser, and then I escorted him to the station where he was arrested."

"Now, why did you never realize that something was going on between the two? How come you never noticed Bella's injuries?"

"I did actually. I would ask her constantly what happened to her and she would reply with answers like 'I fell.' Bella was always a clumsy person, and she normally would tell me the truth so I believed her and thought nothing of it."

"Thank you Charlie. You can go back now. The court calls one more witness to the stand. Mr. Michael Luke Newton- to the stand please." At the lawyer's words, Mike grunted and was escorted up to the stand by his two officers.

"Michael Newton- do you swear to tell the truth and only the truth?"

"I do." Mike said, smiling directly at me.

"So, Mike, let's get straight to the point. Is it true that you abused Miss Swan both physically and sexually?"

"No." he said. My heart stopped.

"He's lying!" Rose said as she jumped up from behind me. Everyone began talking and soon enough the judge pounded on her desk.

"Order! Order in the court!" she said. Everything then became dead silent again.

"Mr. Newton- you are aware that you are under oath and that if you fail to tell the truth you can be put under more charges if you are found guilty?"

"Yes." Mike sighed.

"Well then," my lawyer said. "Let's try again shall we? Did you do said things to Miss Swan?"

"Yes." Mike said. Everyone gasped. "She wanted it though! She practically begged in her hands and knees for sex and I just gave her what she wanted! It just got a little rough on the way!" I began crying at his words.

"Hmm, somehow I don't believe everything you are saying. I mean- look at Miss Swan, sitting here crying her eyes out. I don't think that she is quite the slutty type, excuse my language. But no matter, I'll just let the jury decide." My lawyer said as he sat back down at our front table. Everything was silent for a moment before the judge spoke.

"Has the jury decided or is more evidence needed?" she asked. The head jury member stood.

"Your honor, we have all agreed on the same decision."

"Which is?"

"The jury finds Mr. Michael Luke Newton guilty."

"Very well. Considering circumstances, I hereby sentence Mr. Michael Luke Newton to 15 years in prison, 2 years of community service, a year of house arrest, and he will be listed on America's sex offenders list. The court is now closed." At her words, I let out a huge sigh of relief.

"No!" Mike yelled as he was dragged away from the courtroom. I smiled as the door closed behind him, hoping that that was the last time I would ever see him.

"Well Bella, you are now free to go live your life." Edward said as he pulled me into a tight hug.

"I have a question though?" I said.

"What love?"

"Can I be free to live my life with you?" I asked. He laughed.

"We'll see."

**A/n: soo... Edward n bella are in love- but theres a catch- Edwards a vampire- so what'll happen? Will he tell her and let their love grow? ...? hmmm? Keep reading n fiind out! Now- REVIEW! (:**

**~rose **


	8. Chapter 7

**A/n:**

**Im baaaack(:**

**~rosie****  
**

Bella POV

It had been 3 months since the court case and Mike's arrest. All my injuries had healed and I felt better than ever. Edward and I are happily a couple, but I still sensed that he was hiding something from me. Today, we were going on a picnic, and I decided I was going to ask him about it.

"I HATE hiking. Where are we even going?" I asked for the sixth time as I tripped, again, over a fallen tree. Edward laughed and grabbed my hand.

"You'll see love. We are almost there."

"And where is there exactly?" I asked. He stopped walking and looked into my eyes. Then he smiled, my favorite crooked smile.

"Just somewhere I like to go to think and relax. It's a place I don't have to hide. No one else knows about it. Except you."

"Oh." I said, smiling. He said he didn't have to hide wherever we were going. Maybe he would tell me without me having to ask. "Well how much farther are we because I am so-" I stopped, because at that moment I stepped out into a perfect meadow. It was oval shaped, and all the flowers were in full bloom. The meadow was out of the cloud bank, so the sun was shining a perfect gold. I closed my eyes and took in the heat of the sun that I had missed to terribly. When I opened my eyes, I noticed that Edward had not come out of the blanket of trees. Instead he just stood there, fully in the shade, watching me.

"The sun makes your hair look beautiful." He said in his soft velvet voice with a small smile. I blushed.

"Thanks. Why don't you come out into the sun so I can say the same to you?" I said, playfully grabbing his hand, and attempting to pull him into the light. Instead, he stayed exactly where he was.

"I- I can't" he said, pressing his eyes shut.

"Why? It's just sun, it won't kill you. Not unless you're a vampire or something." I said, laughing at my own joke. When I said vampire, his eyes snapped open, and he stared into my eyes, causing my laughter to stop. "Um, Edward- are you okay?" I asked. He nodded. Then we both just stood there, me in the gold of the sun, and him in the darkness of the shadows. I sat down in the grass, and he followed me, but still so he was shaded. I took this time to ask him. "Edward, we need to talk." He froze at my words.

"About what love?" he said. I sighed.

"I feel like you are hiding something from me. And I want you to tell me. Can't you trust me?"

"I do trust you Bella, It's just," He sighed.

"Just what?" I asked, curious.

"Have you ever had a secret that wasn't yours to tell?" when he said that, my heart fell. He wasn't going to tell me.

"Yeah." I sighed, looking down at my hands. Then he sighed.

"Bella, I really want to tell you, I just don't know how to." He said.

"You can tell me anything Edward. I hope you know that." I said as I reached my hand into the darkness to hold his. When I touched him though, I was again shocked by how cold it was, as he was always ice cold. He closed his eyes again, thinking. Then his cell phone buzzed. He jumped, and then read the text. I looked to and saw it was from Alice. It said 'It's okay Edward. You can tell her.' When he noticed I saw he sighed and stood up. I stood too.

"Do you want to know why I wasn't going into the sun?" he asked. All I did was nod. He then sighed, and slowly took the single step into the light. As soon as he did, it was like the world exploded. It looked like millions of tiny diamonds were embedded in his skin. I felt my jaw drop. Most people would find this weird, but I only found him even more beautiful.

"Wha- how?" I asked. He just looked at me a pained expression on his face, almost like he didn't want to tell me.

"There's more. I'm strong." He said, pulling a huge branch off a nearby tree. My mouth fell open even more.

"Super strong." I whispered. He smiled.

"And I'm fast." He said, as he ran to the opposite end of the meadow and back in not even 10 seconds.

"Super strong and super fast. What, am I dating superman or something?" I asked, smiling. His smile faded however.

"Bella, what if I'm not the superhero? What if I'm the bad guy?" he said softly. My smile then faded.

"But you're not. You are the most amazing person I've ever met." I said. He smiled, and pulled me down to sit with him, this time both of us in the sun. He laid down and closed his eyes again, as I again took in the beauty of his sparkling skin, running my fingers up and down his arm.

"Bella?" he said after a minute. I looked up from his arm at his golden eyes.

"Yes?" I spoke, almost in a whisper.

"Remember what you said earlier when I wouldn't come into the sun? You said something about vampires?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said, again in a whisper.

"Please don't be afraid." He whispered this time. My heart then started pounding. So what? My boyfriend was a vampire? I started shaking, and it wasn't because I was afraid, I was just more shocked.

"So, you are a vampire?" I asked. He nodded, slowly taking in my reaction. "Then how? Wouldn't you like burn in the sun?" I asked. He laughed, making me feel stupid.

"Obviously not. That's just a myth. Instead this happens." He said, gesturing to his glowing body.

"Do you sleep in a coffin?" I asked. Again he laughed.

"No, that's just another myth. We don't sleep. Ever."

"We?" I asked.

"My family, and myself." He said, stating the obvious.

"So, how?"

"Well, it's a long story but here goes. Carlisle was changed back in the 1600s when he lived. He tried to kill himself when he realized what he had become, but vampires can only be killed in one way. Finally he gave up, and studied to become a doctor. He knew that if he was going to live forever as and evil creature then he should do something good with his life. Then in 1918 he changed me. He did the same with Esme a few years later, and then Rose after that. Then after a while Rose found Emmett when he was mauled by a bear in the woods, and she brought him back to Carlisle to be changed. Alice and Jasper joined us a while after that. And now here we are." He said.

"So, you were born in 1901?" I asked. He nodded. "Why did Carlisle change you?"

"Well, he found me in a hospital dying of the Spanish Influenza. Both my parents had already been lost to the disease, so I was all alone. Carlisle was a doctor that helped in the hospital where I was. I was only 17, and since I was all alone he just couldn't let me die, so he decided to change me."

"How are you changed?"

"Well, it's simple really. All you have to do is just bite. Then the venom spreads, and after about three days you become a vampire." He said. I nodded. He just sat there looking at me as I thought everything over. I wanted to ask one more question, but I had to admit that I was a little afraid to. Instead I went with something different, lighter.

"Do you have any cool powers?"

"Yes some vampires do. Alice can see the future and Jasper can control emotions. I can read minds."

"Really?" I asked, sitting up. "What am I thinking right now?" he sighed.

"That's the thing that bothers me. You are the single person whose mind I can't read."

"Oh. What am I weird or something?" I asked.

"So I tell you I'm a mind reading vampire, and you think you're the weird one?" he laughed. I shrugged and looked down at my hands. He then tilted my my chin up so I could look at him. "You aren't running away in terror." He said. I shook my head. "Why? Aren't you afraid?"

"Yes." I whispered. He nodded, as he began to slowly move away.

"No!" I said, grabbing his hand and pulling him even closer, to where we were both lying on the ground, my head on his chest. "I'm not afraid of you. I'm only afraid of loosing you." I said. He wrapped his arms tightly around me. "Edward?"

"Hmm?" he asked. I took a deep breath. I was going to ask it. The question about the only thing that terrified me.

"Do you drink blood?" I asked. He froze at my words. Then he readjusted to where he could look me in the eyes.

"Don't worry love, I'm a vegetarian." He said, with a small smile. When he saw my confused expression he explained more. "That's a little inside joke of my family. We only survive on the blood of animals."

"Oh." I said, nodding.

"Speaking of food, I completely forgot about lunch." He said. I shook my head.

"I'm not really hungry." I said. He shrugged and grabbed my hand, pulling me up onto his back as he ran to the car. I laughed as he ran, wishing he told me this before so I didn't have to hike. When we made it out of the forest he led me to the passenger side of the car and helped me in. then he ran to his side, and was putting the keys in before I was even buckled. I laughed, holding his hand as he drove back to his house. When we walked in, Alice immediately ran up to me, and squeezed me in the tightest hug ever. I laughed, now knowing how someone her size was so mighty.

"Bella I'm so glad you know!" she said, squeezing even tighter.

"Careful Alice, remember- she is a fragile little human." Emmett said, laughing. I stuck my tongue out at him. Edward laughed and led me to the couch where I sat down between him and Rose.

"Are you scared?" Rosalie asked, as she softly squeezed my hand. I shook my head.

"No not really." I said. She smiled. I finally looked at the TV. Jasper had put on the news. There was some story about a jail breakout. Everyone else paid no attention, but I tuned in.

"Today at Shiloh County Jail, a terrifying event occurred. Jail guard, Phillip Traverse was checking on the cells, when he noticed an empty one. The cell had only been occupied by a young man for 3 months. Reporter Jon Green is there at the scene with the full story." The news reporter was saying. The screen then changed to the reporter. He was standing there with a tall, broad shouldered man. The reporter interviewed him and a few other people. Halfway through the interviews though, I realized why the jail looked so familiar, and I began to shake. It was the jail where Mike was being held at. Noticing how I was shaking, Edward grabbed my hand, and started listening too. Then the main newscaster came back on screen "Thanks Jon. So be on the lookout for this man, Mike Newton." He said as a picture of Mike came up on the screen. I began crying. "He is around 5'9 with blonde hair, around 18 years of age. He was in jail on account of physical and sexual abuse. Police are frantically searching the area. If you know anything, or see him anywhere, please call the number 1.800.." Then the screen went blank, as the TV had been shut off, and Edward's arms wrapped around me as I cried into my vampire boyfriend's chest. It seemed like everything was silent, except for the sounds of my sobs. Then, the shrill ring of my cell phone interrupted. I fumbled trying to grab it, but Edward got it first and answered.

"Hello?" he asked. "Yeah Charlie we just saw it." He said, then paused again listening. "She's okay, she's just freaking out. Can you hear her?" he asked. "Okay. Yes that's fine. Bye." He said, hanging up. "Bella? Bella that was Charlie. He wanted to know if we knew about it. He's going to stay at the station all night to help search for him. He asked if you could stay here, and I said yes, okay?" He said. I nodded, still crying. I couldn't believe this was all happening.

"How the hell did he escape?" I heard Rose ask.

"Who knows. All I know is I really want to kill that sick bastard now." Emmett said. The Cullens continued to talk, but I just cried. My phone buzzed with a text message, and I grabbed it to see who had texted me. It was Mike.

**A/n: **

**ooooooooooh! Doo ya liiike? Omg I looove this chap(: I think its good. So- Mike escaped. Whaaaaaat did you think this story would end happy with Mike in jail forever? Pssshh yeah riiite. Hhaha so anyways, whaadya think is gonna happen next? Telll me in your review! (: ily**

**~rosalie **


	9. Chapter 8

Mike POV

"What the hell, I hate being stuck in here!" I yelled out. I had been in jail for 3 months now and life just about sucked. That stupid bitch Bella told her little friends about us and this is what happened. I could not stand another 5 minutes in the stupid place, let alone the rest of the 15 years I was sentenced to.

"Duuuude, calm down! You're the one who got yourself in here." Came a voice from the cell to my right. I looked over through the bars at Patrick. He had been in jail for a few months before me, for shoplifting. He was lying on the small bed we each had, his hands behind his head. I gave him a look. It was easy for him to say- he would be released any day now.

"Yeah yeah yeah, but still. That bitch was asking for it." I said, as I sat down on my bed. I still had no idea what had made me do what I did to Bella. I never would have dreamt in a million years that I would be capable of such a thing. When she tried to break up with me, something just clicked. I couldn't let her go- I had cared about her too much. I then realized how amused I started to get from her pain, and I loved how much I was in control over her. I had let things get too far out of hand though, and now my parents hated me, and my life was ruined. All because of Bella.

"Patrick James Kewman?" I looked up seeing a tall officer standing in front of Patrick's cell.

"Yes sir?" Patrick said, shooting up and running to the cell door.

"You served your time, you are being released today." The officer said, as her began searching for the right key. Patrick looked at me, all excited, but I just glared back at him. Sure, he was my only friend in this hellhole, and I should have been happy for him, but I was only jealous. Finally the officer opened the door, and pulled a smiling Patrick out."

"Calm down kid, you still have a lot of paper work to do." The officer said with a sigh. You could tell he hated his job. He then escorted Patrick down the hall and through the door at the end, but just before the door closed, I saw Patrick wink at me, whatever that meant. I sighed and lied down onto my bed, closing my eyes.

"Pssssh- Mike?" I heard a soft whisper. I rolled over, realizing that I had fallen asleep. I looked around for where the voice was coming from, but I couldn't see anything in the darkness. Then I heard it again. "Mike! Up here!" I looked up through the small crack of a window I had. Blocking the moonlight from coming in like it always did, was Patrick, sitting there smiling.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked. He just laughed, and started working on loosening the bars across my window. After some time, he was able to get them off. I laughed as he pulled me out. I was free. As soon as I was though, we ran. We ran for so long that my legs began hurting, but it was worth it. Finally we made it to an old house.

"Welcome home Mikie Boy." Patrick said, as he ran up the long walk. I followed him, and was amazed as I stepped inside.

"What is this place?" I asked. He shrugged, as he flipped on lights. "My place. I rent it out with a couple other dudes."

"Sweeet." I said. He laughed, and tossed me a bag.

"Here's your stuff."

"How'd you get it?" I asked, as I opened up the bag, and grabbing out my wallet, phone, and other stuff they confiscated from me at my arrest.

"I took it today when they released me. It was sitting right there, and I had a brilliant plan as soon as I saw it- to break you out." He shrugged.

"Dude- this may sound weird, but I love you." I said, as I jumped on him. He laughed.

"Yeah yeah, no big deal" He said, as he walked into a bedroom. "This is my room." Was all he said before he started digging through drawers. He tossed a pair of jeans and a black tee-shirt at me. "You'll have to change out of that retched orange thing." He said. I laughed, and did as he said.

"So what now? Won't the cops be looking for me?" I asked. As excited as I was breaking out of jail, I still had a nauseous feeling. What if I was found? Punishment would be ten times worse.

"Easy. You stay here, all day, everyday."

"Forever?" I asked. Maybe I should have stayed in jail. Patrick laughed.

"Naah Not forever, just a year or so, at least until your story dies down. They'll never stop looking for you, but it'll be less urgent after awhile." He said. I nodded. "Oh, and you're gonna need this." He spoke, as he tossed me a box of brown hair dye. I looked up at him.

"Really?" I asked, laughing.

"Really." He said with a serious look. Then he stood up and I followed him to the bathroom. "The cops will be looking for blonde haired, Mike Newton. They won't be expecting brown haired... Gavin... Hunter."

"Gavin Hunter?" I laughed as I read the dye instructions.

"Yeah you can think of your own name, I just needed an example."

"So out of all the fake names in the world, Gavin Hunter pops into your head first?" I said. He laughed, but said no more, as he left the bathroom. I sighed, and got to work. It took about 10 minutes to put the dye in, and an hour later when I washed it out, my hair was completely different. I looked in the mirror. Honestly it didn't even look that bad. I walked out of the bathroom to find Patrick sitting on the couch in the living room. He laughed at me for a second, but I just glared at him. When he stopped laughing he finally spoke.

"Yeah, you look better blonde." He said. I didn't say anything back, but I sat down on the couch opposite him. "You probably shouldn't shave either. Maybe after some facial hair you'll look a bit older." He said. I nodded. He sighed. "So, did you think up a better name? Or are you officially a Gavin?" He said, laughing.

"Yeah. How about Aiden? Aiden Jones." I said. He laughed again.

"Yeah that's fine I guess. Better than Gavin Hunter." He laughed. I just shook my head, and dug through my bag, looking for something. Finally I felt it, its smooth surface. I slowly pulled out my shiny cell phone, and turned it on, hoping my parents hadn't cancelled the account yet. To my luck, they hadn't. I smiled, as I searched through my contacts, landing on her number. I went to send a new text message. I sat there, thinking of what to type before finally deciding on something. I slowly typed it in, laughed, and hit send.

**A/n: **

**ooooh another cliffy(: the text message STILL hasn't been revealed(: whaat do you guys think it is? Hahahaa don't worry cause you'll def find out next chap.(:**

**~rose**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/n: **

**Heeey there boys and girls(: hahaha sooo whaatsup? So I was bored so I decided to put up yet another new chap. Luuucky you guys, 2 in 1 day(: hahaha. ANYWAYS... guess whaaat? Alice is backk! Its no longer juuust me(: lol yay(: hahaha I convinced her to write more aannd she agreed. HOWEVERRRR, she has no idea what to write about. Soooooooooooo, we need your help. In a review, write what you think she should write about. Ookay? It can be a twilight story about anything! So review review review aand telll us what she should write(: okkkay thanks(: yay. So now, without further adew, the next chappy(:**

**~rosie **

Bella POV

_"How the hell did he escape?" I heard Rose ask._

_"Who knows. All I know is I really want to kill that sick bastard now." Emmett said. The Cullens continued to talk, but I just cried. My phone buzzed with a text message, and I grabbed it to see who had texted me. It was Mike._

'Hey babe. I hope you know that I will come back for you. You're mine, remember?(:' the text message said. As soon as I read his words, a whole new round of sobs came on. Edward grabbed my phone from my hand, read the message, and growled.

"What is it?" Carlisle said. Edward glanced up at him, then threw him the phone. Carlisle read it out loud to everyone.

"Okay. I am going to kill that bastard." Rose said as she stood up.

"For once, I agree with you Rose." Edward said.

"Just how exactly do you plan on finding him?" Esme asked.

"Easy. Go to the jail where he was held, then follow his scent to wherever he went." Rose said, smiling at her plan.

"Wait, let's be rational about this. We can't just go kill a random human, no matter what he did." Carlisle said. I could tell that even though Edward and Rose wanted to harm Mike, they respected Carlisle's words.

"Jasper?" Edward sighed. Jasper looked over at me sobbing on Edward's lap. Then, I felt a wave of calm come over me. I immediately recognized this as Jasper's gift that Edward had told me about. I was still a little worried, but Jasper calmed me enough to where I stopped crying, and I was able to listen to the conversation more. After a few minutes, everyone else was calm too, and Carlisle spoke again.

"Alice?" was all he asked. Alice looked at him, nodding, and then closed her eyes. The whole world seemed to stand still as we were waiting for them to re-open. Finally, she opened them again.

"The cops won't find Mike. And he won't come out of wherever he's hiding for about a year. By then the cops will have given up their search. Mike will come for Bella and..." she stopped. Everyone else sighed, and Edward stiffened having heard the rest of her thoughts.

"So what now? We can't just sit back and wait, wondering when something will happen." Jasper said.

"I think we should go with Rose's idea. I'm in for some good pounding." Emmett said, pounding his fist into his palm.

"Carlisle?" Esme asked. Everyone was dead silent.

"I guess we have no other choice." He sighed. "We will go and find where he's hiding at. However, we are not going to kill him. We'll tell the cops that Bella had an idea of where he would be. Then the cops will go there and do whatever they want with him."

"But Carlisle! Odds are if he escaped once, he can do it again! We have to kill him, so he can't hurt Bella or any other person ever again. He has to be killed!"

"Rosalie!" Carlisle almost yelled, interrupting Rose's monologue. He sighed. "I do not want any talk like that in this house." He said. Rose glared at him, but then relaxed.

"Fine. Let's track him then." She said in a low whisper.

**A/n: **

**soooo, a little short, sorry, but idk on where to continue with this. I promise I'll write again sooon tho! Ookay? Okay(: byeeee**

**~rosalie**


End file.
